1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to state sharing and more particularly relates to state sharing between a base and a detachable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system may incorporate a detachable device to allow a user to have access to limited computing functionality through the detachable device in a smaller, lighter, more transportable form factor. The detachable device may connect to a base of the computer system. Both the base and the detachable device may each include a processor, memory, and communications hardware.
When disconnected from the base, the detachable device may independently provide sufficient functionality to allow the user to access email and messaging accounts, view media content, access schedules, take notes, and perform other tasks.
When connected to the base, the user may use the detachable device along with a more extensive resource set available through the base such as a hard disk drive, an optical drive, a keyboard, Input/Output (I/O) ports, and the like.
While the base and the detachable device are disconnected, the user may modify a configuration state of the base and/or the detachable device. The user may further wish that the modified configuration state be available in a seamless computing system environment after the base and the detachable device are reconnected.